


Cause and Probability (Of Me Liking You)

by HansoldMySoul



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Changgu is the matchmaker friend, I think i have a new ptg otp, M/M, enjoy, for Maria because shes amazing, it's 4 am idk what this is, seriously these guys are so cute, shino - Freeform, the Kino to my shinwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: Shinwon hates tutoring (especially younger people) but he can't help being drawn to the adorable Kang Hyunggu who he's forced to teach math to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Shinwon hates tutoring (Especially younger people) but he can't help being drawn to the adorable boy(kino) he is forced to teach math to.

“You can’t just refuse! Think of how bad the poor kid would feel. Jesus Christ Shinwon, why did you even sign up to be tutor in the first place?” Changgu reprimanded, narrowing his eyes at the slouched over figure that was Ko Shinwon and moving to possibly throw his sharpener at him to ensure that the older boy was actually paying attention.

The giant in question let out a dramatic sigh and turned his head to face Changgu from where it had previously been pressed up against the desk. “I signed up because my calculus teacher threatened to fail me if I didn’t. I guess he didn’t appreciate me filling out my midterm entirely in crayon, even if I did score a 99 on it.” Despite his obvious exasperation, a smirk graced Shinwon’s lips at the mention of that particular incident (which had incidentally been a dare from Hyojong, with whom Shinwon had an ongoing war.)

“I didn’t however, sign up to teach freshman that are either so green that they can’t tell an obtuse angle from an acute one or so cocky that they presume to teach me things, which were completely wrong by the way.” He sat up and threw his hands in the air, as always, prone to bursts of dramatization whenever a situation wasn’t going the way he wanted it to. Changgu watched on, as unimpressed as he had been the first six-hundred times he heard to story.

“Even still, you don’t even know the kid… the email said his name was Kang Hyunggu right? What if he genuinely needs help? Not only will he fail Calc 1 but you’ll fail the whole semester and probably have to tutor for even longer to make up for it,” the younger boy reasoned, aiming to guilt Shinwon despite knowing full well that he didn’t care whether the whole freshman class passed or failed. However, the older stood suddenly when Changgu had finished speaking, a lock of shock horror crossing his face.

“Oh god, I never thought of it that way! There’s no way I’m flunking this semester and being forced to sit through Mr. Cha’s class for another 2 months. I suppose I better email that kid back and set up a meeting.” The taller boy asserted, already striding towards the corner where he’d left his bag to pull out his laptop and compose the relevant email. At least, Changgu supposed, some part of what he’d said had gotten through to him, even if it wasn’t the part he’d been trying to stress.

\--

Shinwon hated the library. Sure, it was supposed to be a quiet place to study and get work done but the oppressive silence was stifling at best and completely unbearable at worst so he’d taken to meeting the kids he was supposed to tutor at a café on campus instead. Not only was the lively atmosphere easier to work with but he also had access to coffee when the session would inevitably become incredibly boring or frustrating.

To be honest, he didn’t have high hopes for Kang Hyunggu but at least he’d be able to drink expresso while supressing the urge to fling himself out of the nearest window. Being six minutes late already, the kid was getting off to a great start.

“Hi! You’re Ko Shinwon, right?” a voice intoned from behind him and Shinwon supressed the urge to sigh in lieu of answering, “and you’re late,” came his only-slightly-prickly response.

“Sorry…?” It came out as more of a question than an apology and Shinwon was just about ready to get up and walk out before the boy, Kang Hyunggu, finally walked over to the seat opposite his own and took a seat. Now Shinwon knew some pretty attractive people (I mean, have you seen Yanan?) but something about Hyunggu made him forget everything he wasn’t going to say because although he supposed that there wasn’t anything that made him particularly stand out, Kang Hyunggu was stunning. 

“I’m—uh… Math. You, I’m gonna help you with math.” Shinwon suddenly wanted to throw himself out a window for a completely different reason than before because not only was Hyunggu looking at him like he’d just grown two extra heads but two tables away he could see Jung Wooseok, a kid he used to tutor, laughing behind his hand and trying to look as though he wasn’t staring.

“Well that’s what I’d hoped we would accomplish by meeting here today,” Hyunggu remarked, pulling his notes out of his bag and spreading them out on the table. He didn’t tease but Shinwon could see the sparkle in his eyes which was enough to tell him that the younger boy was enjoying the situation a lot.

Shinwon straightened up in his seat and tried to ignore the fact that Hyunggu was almost certainly giving him a not-so-covert once over. So maybe this particular tutoring session wouldn’t be so bad, Shinwon was willing to consider it a win if he managed to walk away with his dignity in tact at this point.

“Where exactly do you need help? If we’re gonna cover everything before finals then we’ll have to start with the stuff you’re weakest at and work our way up.” Shinwon gave the same speech that he gave to every child he attempted to teach basic mathematical functions to, it gave him some semblance of control over the situation which he’d been severely lacking since the moment that Kang Hyunggu had walked through the door.

Hyunggu gestured widely with his arms, indicating the mass of paper that he’d spread out across the table as though that in itself would constitute an answer. “I guess, Polynomials is as good a place to start as any… although it wouldn’t be farfetched to say we could start anywhere because I literally don’t understand this course at all.”

“We’re gonna need more coffee,” Shinwon stated definitively but he found his mood to be considerably lighter than it would have been if one of his other students had said the same thing.

“I like the way you think,” Hyunggu replied, nodding his head sagely with a straight face before breaking into a wide grin when Shinwon raised his eyebrows at him appraisingly.

\--

“I thought you hated tutoring,” Changgu muttered, squinting as Shinwon opened the blinds of their shared dorm room in an attempt to let some light in so he could find the practice questions he’d written up the night before.

“I do,” Shinwon replied, not offering anything else to the conversation as he pulled the sheets of paper from under a coffee mug and punched his fist in the air in a celebratory gesture.

Rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow, Changgu snorted and responded although his words were muffled by both sleep and the obstructing fabric. “Then why the hell are you awake at ass-o’clock on a Saturday and smiling even though you haven’t had your expresso yet?”

Shinwon stuffed the papers haphazardly into his bag and was halfway out of the door before he offered a response. “I promised Hyunggu I’d go over some last minute questions with him before his midterm on Monday and this is the only time that he’s free.”  
The older boy was no longer in the room to hear Changgu’s sarcastic reply.

“Of course it’s for Hyunggu, one day, at your wedding, you’re going to thank me for convincing you to reply to that email… right after you apologise for cutting my sleep short by several hours.”

Only the empty room was privy to the smile in his voice as he spoke.

\--

Hyunggu was pretty sure he was going to ace his finals, it helped that he wasn’t nearly as bad at the subject as he’d maybe been letting on that first day in the café but it could also be put down to the fact that Ko Shinwon was an excellent teacher (when he wasn’t making sarcastic remarks and insulting someone’s very ability to combine 1 and 1 and get 2.) So while Shinwon was waiting for him to complete the questions he’d handed over upon arriving, Hyunggu was disregarding the paper completely in favour of watching the older boy lean back in his chair and text while sipping his customary morning coffee.

“I can see you staring. Finished already?” Shinwon said, never once looking up from his phone but correct in his assumption none the less. Hyunggu leaned back in his own seat, taking in the older boy’s relaxed posture, so different from the first day they’d met and allowing a smile to tug at his lips.

“Almost,” he answered, snickering as Shinwon raised his eyebrows at the response. “I know I’m going to pass anyway so I’d much rather spend this time watching you. After all, once I ace this final there’ll be reason for us to spend time together anymore.” He said it in a light-hearted manner but the way Shinwon’s brows furrowed proved that he hadn’t really thought about that scenario.

“Who said we aren’t going to spend time together?” The older boy asked with a frown, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table so he could look Hyunggu in the eye. “Unless you don’t want to?”

It was probably the furthest thing from any response that Hyunggu had been expecting and it momentarily shocked him to silence.

“You want to?” Was the answer he finally gave, still wondering about Shinwon’s words with something akin to hope.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Shinwon snickered, “but yes, I think I’d quite like to continue hanging out with you. You’re pretty damn special Kang Hyunggu.”

“Then can we please skip this pretence of studying and get straight to the part where we make out?” Hyunggu said, working to keep his face straight and his voice steady for the joke to most effective.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Well, Ko Shinwon was just full of surprises today wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> I cry this ship is too adorable
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated!~
> 
> Find me on twitter @Shlnw0n/@HansoldMS_Twt


End file.
